A TARDIS in the Woods
by FlyingPurpleTaco
Summary: While having a drink by the side of the road, Sam and Dean hear an odd noise. Dean says it sounds like a TARDIS and Sam thinks Dean is insane.
1. Chapter 1

They were speeding down a one lane highway surrounded by forest, for once forgetting whatever troubles were behind them.

They stopped in some clearing for a drink, because – well because Dean wanted a drink. So they sat there quietly, still not worried about anything at the moment. And then there was a noise. A kind of odd noise Sam had never heard anything like it before, but Dean's head snapped around as if someone had announced that it was free pie day.

"Sam? Did you hear that?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah. What do you think it was?" Sam was slightly tensed, expecting some kind of fight.

"This is going to sound insane…but it sounded like a TARDIS."

His posture relaxed slightly, and he raised an eyebrow at Dean. "A what?"

"A TARDIS. Y'know, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. From Doctor Who."

Now he completely relaxed, while the second eyebrow met the first and he tried not to laugh. "First of all, you watch Doctor Who? Seriously, Dean? And second of all, you do know it's fictional right?"

Dean looked at Sam now. "Of course I watch Doctor Who. It's a great show. You should watch it sometime too, if you would get your head out of those books."

"I'm doing research, Dean, while you're apparently wasting time being a nerd," Sam shot back.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm a _geek._ There's a difference. Nerd's study and crap like that. You're a nerd."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You seem to be ignoring my second point, which is, _you do know it's fiction, right Dean?_"

"Did I _say_ it was actually a TARDIS? No, smartass, I said it _sounded_ like a TARDIS. That's totally different." A quick pause, and then, "D'you wanna check it out?"

Dean looked so astonishingly hopeful right then that it was hard to refuse. And what harm could it do anyway? Also, Dean gave _Sam_ crap for putting on the puppy dog eyes? Seriously.

So they began walking through the forest, looking for whatever had made the noise. It didn't take them long to find the thing they thought they were looking for. To Sam, it looked like a blue phone booth, wildly out of place, but average. Until Dean came up next to him and nearly had a heart attack.

"Sam!" he near whispered, throwing his hand out and hitting him in the chest.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" But Dean wasn't listening.

"Sam! That's it! That's a TARDIS!"

Sam sighed through his nose, and looked up in exasperation. "Dean, I dunno what game you're playing here, but come on. There is no way that is actually a TARDIS. It's probably some kind of replica that some nerd – sorry, _geek_ – built to screw with people. It's fiction, Dean."

"But, I mean, _look at it_. And do you think a replica could've made the noise we just heard. I don't think so," Dean singsonged that last part, to Sam's utter annoyance.

"Dean, fiction means _not real_. And we don't even know for sure if that was the thing that made the-"

_Click._ The door on the blue box slid open, and out stepped a man in a long brown coat. He had spiky hair, glasses, and red Chucks.

Okay, in their line of work, it was hard for Sam to really call anything weird, or to see something he hadn't seen before. This situation was both of those. A man steps out of what Dean claims is a TARDIS, in the middle of the woods, after they'd heard what was also claimed to be a TARDIS noise. It was weird, even for Sam Winchester.

Dean had gone silent next to him, and for a second Sam was worried, until he looked over and saw Dean with a near childish look of excitement on his face. Oh, boy.

"Oh, hullo there. You must be Sam and Dean Winchester. Listen, there's no time to explain. Just get in the TARDIS and I'll tell you on the way."

Sam's first thought to this was a resounding _Oh hell no_. There'd been too many situations where a strange thing happened and that strange thing ended up trying to kill them. So, yeah, he had no real desire to get in to the blue box. His second thought was _Wait. How the hell did he know our names? _Just as Sam was about getting ready to grab Dean and make a run for it, his brother decided to come back to the world of the present. "You're the Doctor. The 10th Doctor. How is this even-?" Dean didn't bother finishing his sentence. Honestly, Sam was starting to worry about his brother's mental capability.

The Doctor's (Sam didn't know his name, so he just went along with what Dean called him) eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"How do you know who I am? I'm almost completely sure we've never met before. Unless we have." He shrugged.

"No, we've never met before, I promise." Sam said. "And I could ask you the same thing. How do you know who we are?"

"Why, you're Sam and Dean Winchester! The brave heroes who fight all the evil supernatural beasts that plague this dimension. But I ask again. How do you know who I am?"

You're the Doctor. From the TV show 'Doctor Who', Dean said plainly.

"Oh! Is this the dimension where my adventures are a TV show? Frankly, I don't think it's even very accurate, but so it goes."

"What do you mean 'not accurate'? Fisrt, you look exactly like David Tennant. And tell me, was your first companion named Rose Tyler?" The Doctor looked moderately surprised. "I look nothing like David Tennant."

"But I was right about Rose, wasn't I?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either."

"Anyway," Sam interrupted loudly. "Why do you want us to come with you?"

"I told you, I'll explain everything on the way. Now come on, we haven't got all day. We've already wasted enough time here as it is. Although, I suppose that's not really a problem for me, I could just send us back…Oh but never mind! Just come on!"

Sam was still ready to run from this man who seemed to be a lunatic, when Dean interrupted. "Might as well check it out. If you're really the Doctor, who could skip going on an adventure with you?" And he went inside the TARDIS.

_Really Dean? After everything, every weird situation we've been in, you think it's a good idea to follow a supposedly fictional character into a blue phone booth? Just…really?_ Sam thought, annoyed.

But he supposed he had no choice but to follow. That was his idiot brother after all.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it.**

**TO POSSIBLY BE CONTINUED MAYBE…**


	2. In Which The Doctor Explains (Kinda)

Sam squeezed his way into the TARDIS. The door wasn't nearly big enough.

He was, however, immediately surprised when he stepped into open space. Honestly, he had been expecting to be crushed against Dean and the "Doctor", and then this weird little trip would be over.

But nope, the TARDIS was indeed bigger on the inside. The dominantly logical part of Sam's brain tried to say that that was impossible, it defied physics. To which the other part of Sam's brain responded: _Really? A man suddenly appears in the woods in a phone box, asking for us, and you're trying to rationalize it?_

So Sam stepped farther into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Dean were in front of some kind of control panel. The Doctor was quickly explaining something, while Dean watched on with a mystified, awed expression. Honestly, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"And that's basically how she works!" the Doctor finished as Sam walked over.

"Sam, have you seen this? It's awesome," Dean said excitedly.

"No, but we have other issues to deal with right now Dean. So, Doctor," Sam began, turning towards the man…alien…whatever. "You said you needed us for something?"

"Oh, right, right, right. Yes, well, see something odd's been happening in my dimension," the Doctor started.

"Aren't odd things kinda your specialty?" Dean interrupted.

"Well, yes. I mean, usually. But that isn't my brand of strange, see. It's yours."

"What do you 'our kind of strange'?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you know, like monsters and demons and stuff," the Doctor answered easily, turning toward the control panel.

Sam blinked, a little taken aback by his statement. He looked over at Dean, who seemed just as surprised as Sam.

"So you're telling me…there aren't any monsters in your…dimension…universe…whatever it is?" Dean ventured.

"No, not at all, never. Just like there aren't any aliens in your dimension. It's a dimension, by the way."

Dean looked suddenly disappointed, wearing nearly exactly the same look as Sam when he found out there was no such thing as unicorns. "We don't have any aliens?"

"Yeah, it's a little odd if you ask me. It's a bit like we traded. I don't know what decided which dimension got which, but there wasn't any crossing between the two until now," the Doctor explained quickly.

"Seems like you got the better deal," Dean muttered, and Sam couldn't help but agree. Aliens seemed way cooler than monsters trying to kill you.

"You would think so, but it isn't all just whimsical adventure. I can probably count on one hand the times it was just an exploration that didn't end in some kind of life threatening fiasco."

"Right, like how almost every episode in the show ends in you or your companion nearly getting killed," Dean added.

Now the Doctor looked up from whatever he had been doing at the control panel. "That show is _so_ inaccurate. The Doctor is nothing like me, and none of it is ever based on anything I've ever done."

"Are you kidding? You look exactly like David Tennant (you even dress like him) and you talk and explain things in almost the exact same way. Seriously, I think – "

"So, Doctor, why exactly do you need our help?" Sam cut in. He didn't really need Dean and the Doctor getting into some kind of fight, resulting in Sam and Dean getting kicked out onto to some weird-ass planet. (Although, he supposed it didn't matter because none of this was really real. It was just some hallucination or dream or something. A really vivid, detailed hallucination/dream, but a hallucination/dream all the same.) "I mean, can't you deal with the monsters on your own? Find out who's doing this?"

"Actually, I can't, since I've never had to ever deal with these kinds of things, I don't know how to. So I can't get to the root of the problem if I can't even deal with it on a surface level. Understand?"

"Sure, but why us?" Dean asked, leaning up against a wall, suddenly shifting from excited-kid-in-a-candy-store to I'm-so-cool-and-collected.

"I heard that you were the best in your business, and why settle for less than the best?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up at that. If monsters from their dimension had only just started coming over, how would the Doctor know they were the best? He shouldn't know anything about them at all.

He walked over to Dean, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to a more secluded corner, leaving the Doctor to his controls.

"Dean, are you insane?" Sam practically whispered.

Dean frowned, considering the question. "I don't think so, but you'll probably tell me otherwise."

"A strange man appears in a blue box in the woods, claiming to be a fictional character, and you think it's a good idea to just follow him? Explain that logic to me."

"Sam, does this not _look _real to you?" Dean spread his arms out around him. "I don't know why I followed him in, it just felt right. And it seems pretty legit to me."

"Legit, Dean? Seriously? All the crap we've been through, it didn't occur to you that this could be a trap?"

"First of all, this is a pretty elaborate and complicated trap, if it is one. Who would take the time to set all this up just to trap us? And it would be a kinda freaky one too, using some kind of sci-fi TV character to trap us. Secondly, why would anyone even need to trap us, Sam? Anyone who wants us usually knows exactly where we are at any given time, so it's kinda pointless to trap us at all. Third, if you thought this was such a bad idea, why'd you follow me in? And finally, we're already here, and it seems to be too late to turn back, so why not just enjoy the ride, little brother?" Dean asks with a wolfish grin.

Sam had to admit (though never aloud) that Dean had a good point. A few of them actually. But…

"There's no way this is actually real. I have to be dreaming or hallucinating or something," he muttered, more to himself.

"Well, this is a pretty detailed dream for a TV show you've never even watched," Dean answered cheekily. Once again, Sam had to admit that he had a point.

"Okay…and…we're…off!" the Doctor announced out of nowhere.

There was a rumble, and Sam's heart nearly dropped down into his stomach as they ascended…or went horizontally…or spun around…honestly, he didn't know what way they were going, and it was annoying him. He looked over at Dean – who had gone very pale and had sunken to the floor.

_Still afraid of flying then_, Sam thought, and had to chuckle. He would've thought Dean would be over that by now, or that he would've known that the TARDIS flew.

"Shut up," he tried weakly from the floor.

"I didn't say anything," Sam quipped, chuckling a little more.

The Doctor waltzed his way over to them, a wicked grin on his face. However, it faded slightly when he caught sight of Dean.

"S'wrong with him?"

"Afraid of flying." Now Sam was full on grinning, especially when the Doctor's wicked smile returned in full force.

"Oh, so he fights all these things that go bump in the night, but he can't handle and little flying?"

"Nope. Kind of wimpy, when you really think about it."

"Shut up," Dean tried again, but it was still weak, and only served to make Sam and the Doctor chuckle a little more. And then awkward silence ensued.

"So…what were you explaining to my brother when I walked in? Like, how this thing works?"

The Doctor's face lit up, and he grabbed Sam by the arm, dragging him over the TARDIS's control panel, already launching into a lengthy explanation of what went where, which control did what, and whatever other complicated science thing that had to do with the TARDIS. As he talked about astrophysics and interdimensional travel, Sam began to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. (If it was actually real, 'cause he still wasn't really convinced that he wasn't tripping balls or something.)

**End Chapter 2.**

** So what'd y'all think? Okay? Good? Hated it with a fierce passion? Let me know! Also, thank you to the people who favorite/followed/reviewed! Love the support so much! Updates will probably be coming every week or two weeks…but that could change. **

** See you next time! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
